Royally Painful Love
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: Sasori Akasuna and Ashley Mitirishi have been friends for three years since they first met in the small town of Amegakure. What happens when their pasts come to haunt them. What also happens when it turns out that Sasori is a runaway prince? STAY TUNED!
1. Chapter 1

Small humms could be heard from the small bedroom as Three Days Grace filled the room from the stereo. Ash sighed in annoyance. She could never get her hair to go the way she wanted it to. Always being so long to where it reached her ankles. Straight at the top, then got curlier as it went down till it reached a point were she had to keep parts tied back.

She looked at her black alarm clock. The red digits reading 6:50 AM.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" she shouted as she quickly flipped her steroe off then ran to her kitchen. Slipping her shoes on she left through the only available exit in her beat up, run down home.

She ran around to her front yard then jumped over the white paint chipped picket fence. Running she saw the bus drive past her then stop at the corner.

"Here she is." Sasori called to the bus driver hoping the man would wait. Mike tapped his foot impatiently. He did have other routes.

"Why dont you just take your fancy car, Red?" The middle aged man asked his friend laughing. The redhead's cheeks turned bright red.

"S-Shut up. And why dont you buy your wife a convertable." he stuttered. As soon as the girl was in arms length he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bus steps with him. Mike closed the doors as soon as she was on the steps.

Ash blushed when she noticed her skirt was caught in the doors, she blushed redder when she realized she was in her best friends arms. Well, not best friend, closest guy friend she would call a possable love interest.

Ash yanked her skirt out of the public transport bus doors. Mike laughed a little.

"Not funny." she said annoyed as she went up the steps of the bus. Sasori, Mike, and several others on the bus laughed. Ash sat down in the nearest seat available and crossed her legs. Sasori smiled and rolled his green eyes. Sitting next to her, he placed an arm behind her so it was resting on her shoulders. The girls face turned pinker.

"Apology accepted." she myttered looking out the window. Sasori smiled. Everyone would call him a anti social bastard, but when Ash was around, he was rather pleasent to be around. She was the better half that brought out his own better half.

Several minutes later they arrived at Amegakure Highschool for the Gifted.

Gifted as in speaial ability's and talents, not gifted as in Special Ed.

They both got up and left the bus. They only had about 30 minutes till class started.

"Yo Danna, Ashtray, over here!" Deidara called waving to them from under their usual meeting place right under a giant cherry tree. In the beginning of spring the tree had small, tiny leaves, if you could call them that.

"Okay I dont see around wherever she i--Sensie!" a loud shout was heard as Sasori was roughly tackled to the stony ground. Ash and Deidara both laughed outloud.

"Hi Ash-chan." Taiyo greeted.

"Hi Taiyo." Ash responded. The ember eyed girl smiled.

"Brat, Get off." the redhead growled annoyed into the ground. His voice muffled. The burnette got off of the older boy bouncing slightly. Deidara helped the redhead up off the ground. Sasori gave him an annoyed look. The blonde showing off his cheeky childish grin.

"Shut up. It's only cause I taught her to ride a bike." he said annoyed heading into the school building.

"Aww Sun-chan you made Danna mad."

Ash laughed a little at the blush that tinged Taiyo's cheeks.

"Atleast I dont blow up boys bathrooms!" she said. The boy blushed as well.

"Atleast I dont bomb trashcans and lockers!" he retorted. They both stared at each other for about 5 seconds till they burst out laughing. The bell rung and Ash headed inside with the three behind them.

The day was pretty much a blurry same as usual day. Someone mad Taiyo mad, she blew up their locker, Deidara put a bomb in the boys bathroom again, when someone was actually in their using the tiolet did it blow up.

Deidara and Sasori got into a fight about art. Ash threw an eraser, and a pencil at someone, the pencil hitting him. They all had lunch detention together.

So by the time 3rd period fell they were pretty much out of stuff to do.

"Attention students and teachers: All classes have been canceled for today. Also, Sasori Akasuna please report to the main office immedatly, Sasori Akasuna to the office."

Everyone made an oh sound like in one of those cheesy old sitcoms. Ash laughed a little. Sasori rolled his eyes. Before the teacher had a chance to react Sasori had dragged Ash with him and they were walking down the hall. Arms linked together.

"What did you do?" she asked him smirking.

"I do not know what you are talking about." he said.

"Sure ya dont." she said smugly. When they entered the lobby blinding flashes of lights were all around them. Nearly blinding them.

"Prince Akasuna, why did you leave Sunagakure?" someone asked.

"Sasori, was it a political matter?"

All sorts of questions were being thrown at them.

One thing went through Ash's mind.

"Why were they calling him Prince Akasuna?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why cant I see him!?" Ash asked Secretary Konan as the women blocked the door.

"I'm sorry Ashley, but I was orderd not to." The bluenette responded.

Ash let out an annoyed growl. Sasori was her best friend for the love of god. This damn teachers pet wasnt making things easy.

" please, I gotta find out what this all is about." she told the women.

"Konan just let her in. She isnt gonna go away." Principle Pein said from behind the door. His voice muffled someone. Sasori muttered something, but no one besides Pein could hear it.

The school secretary sighed then moved away. Several Media members passing by stopped and stared. After one of Konan's allmighty glares they quickly scampered off.

Ash was finally in.

Once she was behind the door she walked beind Sasori's chair and wrapped her arms around his neck head on his left shoulder.

"Prince, Sasori Akasuna? Kinda has a nice ring to it." she said smiling smugly. Sasori rubbed his forehead.

"I was so careful and everything." he said annoyed.

"You dont like being a prince?" Ash asked pulling away.

"No I dont." Sasori told her. Missing the warmth from her hugish embrace already. Ash rolled her eyes.

"Please Sasori. No wonder your so anti-social. You're such a scardy cat." she told him.

He wrinkled his nose like a hamster.

"I am not a scardy-cat, Ashtray."

"Dont call me that! And why else wouldnt you be hmm? You were avoiding social gatherings cause you didnt want people to regonize you!" she exclaimned.

"So what if it is!?" he asked her. She let out an annoyed, aggrivated sigh.

"Damnit Sasori."

"Languge, ." Pein corrected her. The two totally forgot he was there.

"Sir, do you mind leaving us alone for a moment?" Sasori asked. The peirced man got up and headed for the door. Then turning around he said.

"Wait, this is my office!"

"Not for the time being!" Ash retorted pushing him out, closng the door, and locking it.

"Damnit the keys are in there too!" He growled annoyed.

"Smooth Pein." Konan said pushing her retangle black glasses up her nose.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked him.

"WE, dont do anything. I'm gonna confront the old bag." Sasori muttered. He noticed the dumb founded look on his best female friends face.

"My grandmother."

"Why not parents?" she asked him sitting down on the desk. Sasori looked away, uncomfortable about the subject.

"Oh....Oh! S-Sasori I'm sorry I didnt kn--It's alright." He cut her off.

Truth was, Sasori knew everything about Ash, from every part of her pretty pixie like face, to her very deepest darkest secret's. Including how she had actually killed almost 90 percent of the gang she was in, and her enemy's gang when her brothers had been killed before her very eyes.

The room was uncomfortably silent for a few moments till a knock on the door awoke them from their deadly silence.

"Sasori your family is here." Konan's voice sounded. They waited.

", if you would be nice enough to unlock the door please." the women said an annoyed smile on her face, the irritation in her voice astronomical.

Sasori chuckled a little. "I hope you didnt Ash." The redhead said laughing a little. The girl faked a gasp.

"Who? Little old me?"

"Ashley." he said looking up at her from the corner of his eyes with a small smile. The girl giggled a little.

She hopped off the desk then went over to the door unlocking it, she barley had it open before she nearly had ehr face bashed in by the door. She was now behind it barley a space between them.

"Sasori were in gods name have you been all this time!?" An old women with purpilish gray hair in a bun exclaimned as she smothered poor Sasori.

"Chiyo-baa do you mind getting off me!? You almost hit Ashley in the face!" He growled pushing the women away.

"Who?" she asked annoyance in in her voice. Sasori walked over to the door and peeled it back to see Ashley shaking a little her hands beside her head.

"I almost....had my face bashed in....by a door." she said collapsing a little against Sasori. The redhead chuckled.

"Oh No! The legendary Ashley Mitirishi got owned by a door! How funny the headlines would say." he said laughing bemused. Ash gave him a look before swatting him up side the head.

"Baaaaaaaa-ka." she said in her japanese accent. For a moment she sounded like her late mother.

Chiyo coughed rather annoyed as the rest of Sasori's family sat inside the office. Saqsori turned to face her.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I think she wants to know who your friend is? As do we." His uncle said. Sasori blinked for a minute then ushered Ash to straighten up a bit. The girl took in the appearence of Sasori's 'Royal' family.

'More like Royal pain.' Ash thought to herself.

"Everyone this is my friend Ashley."

"Call me Ash." she said with a smile.

"We've been buds since I first moved here." Sasori told them. Temari said aww as she got up and got into Ash's face making the other blink and blush a bit at how close they were.

"Sasori she's so cute. Are you two dating?" she asked. Ash and Sasori's faces both turned deep deep red.

"What are you kidding Temari!?"

"Y-You must be joking Ms.!"

The blonde laughed. Just like she thought.

Chiyo didnt look too happy, nor did Sasori's uncle.

"Well good thing you arent. We already have someone in mind." His uncle said. Sasori's eyes widened.

"What?"

"A bride. We will return to Sunagakure immedatly, then you shall marry Princess Sakura from Konohagakure. That way we can unify our countries together and--No!" Ash cut off. Shocking everyone.

"Do you honestly think love is something to toy around with!?" she asked them all shocked. Sasori's emotionless cousin Gaara was a bit shocked too.

"Ash, it's nothing to worry about?" Sasori asked her moving to block his family and her from viewing each other. Chiyo and his uncle were glaring at her, the glare blocked by Sasori's back.

Ash closed her eyes her head down at the ground. Memories from her first love in New York coming into view.

"Ash?" Sasori asked her. She shook her head before bolting out the door. Sasori sighed in annoyance.

"She's right." Sasori thought to himself.

"Well it doesnt matter. You two will be married as soon as we return to Sunagakure." Chiyo announced.

"No." Sasori announced.

"No?" Sasori's Uncle and Grandmother said shocked.

"No! I REFUSE to marry some damn spoiled little princess!" he shouted leaving the room slamming the door.

Now he had to find Ash.

Ash sat on the roof of the school staring at the locket in her hands the pictures of her brothers and their mother, the one next to it of her sempai and her best friend and her prevouis lover Darcy. Before he had been killed.

Ash sighed gently closing the trinket with a sigh, the meoldy from the locket stopping when it was closed.

"Heeeeeeey dollface." Hidan said smiling wrapping an arm around the girls arms. Hugging her his stupid grin on his face.

"Off Dan-Dan." she said smirking at his nickname.

"Bitch!" he shouted annoyed earning him a large slap across the back of the head.

"Ow!" he shouted. Ash got up brushing off the back of her skirt, placing her locket back around her neck.

"SO whats up with you? You seem pissed?" Hidan asked.

"Languge."

"BITE ME!"

"No thanks I dont know what you have or were you've been." she said walking off a smug smile on her face.

She continued walking down the steps till she stopped. Her lavender eyes widened a fraction at who she saw at the end of the steps. Their smile as sweet as ever.

Ash's eyes widened as large as dinner blinked and in a flash, he was gone. His sandy brown blonde hair shaggy as ever.

"Darcy." she stared. Great. Her ex-lover back from the dead and her crush's family trying to get him to marry some chick he didnt like. Or know.

She rubbed her forehead a little annoyed before she continued walking down the steps.

"Stress. Thats all it is." she continued to muttered. She wasnt paying attention when she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it commoner!" she shouted. Her voice an annoying on at that.

She had short pink hair and mint green eyes.

"You look like a flat chested watermellon." Ash said outloud. The girl became angrier.

"What!?" she schreeched.

"Bad voice too. I would hate to hear your singing." she said laughing as she walked off. Sakura glared at Ash as she walked away. That girl would pay, but right now she was off to meet her future in-laws.

And possably her future fiance.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Princess Sakura Haruno. Your future wife and fiance." Sakura said smiling at Sasori who gave her a 'are you for real?' look.

"Nice to meet you I guess." he muttered.

"Sasori! Why dont you show Sakura around?" Chiyo said annoyed at her grandson. He was being so difficult. Sasori shrugged.

"Whatever." he muttered.

"Oh by the way Lady Chiyo. I was thinking why dont we have the wedding here in this town. It's so adorable and cute." Sakura said standing up. Chiyo smiled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." she said. Sasori shot her a look. No way in hell was he marrying this girl. He'd run away before that happend.

Sasori then roughly grabbed his hand and dragged him out the room. Damn the girl had the grip of an ox!

By the time they were walking in the school Sasori found the girl obnoxouis. She wouldnt shut up for one damn minute.

"Sensie!" A shout came as Sasori was roughly tackled to the ground.

"Taiyo! Off!" Sasori growled.

Sakura seemed annoyed and gave Taiyo a soft glare. Taiyo noticed this but pretended not to.

"Hi I'm Taiyo and you are?" she asked Sakura.

"I'm Princess Sakura Haruno. Now peseant if you dont mind getting off of Prince Akasuna!" she said annoyed hands on her hips.

Taiyo blinked then got off of Sasori helping him up.

"So the rumors are true?" she asked then her ember eyes lit up.

"Sensie thats so cool! Now you can take Ash on a date like you planned on!"

"Taiyo hush!" Sasori clamped the girls mouth shut before she finished the sentence. Sakura was fuming with jealousy.

"What!?" she growled out in her high pitched voice.

Taiyo pulled the boys hands away.

"He wont be taking any girl on a date besides me! I am his fiance after all!" she shouted. Taiyo stared at the girl then looked back at Sasori. She kept shifting her gaze between the two.

"Sensie, engaged?" she asked then laughed.

"No offense Princess, but I dont see Sasori engaged anytime soon. He isnt even 18 yet." Taiyo told the girl matter of factly. The girl huffed.

"Well he turns 18 next month. When he does me and him are getting married. So we can unify our lands together." She said rather proud.

Taiyo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Come on Sensie, you promised to take me Dei-Dei and Ashy-Ash to the mall this afternoon." Taiyo said dragging him off. Sakura latched onto Sasori's arm.

"Sasori your supposed to show me around." she huffed. Taiyo gave an annoyed look.

"Sensie come on. Deidara and Ashley are waiting for us." Taiyo said as she tugged tighter. Sakura gripped tighter as well.

"Girls....I need my arms please." he said getting worried.

"If he goes then I go." Sakura said sternly. Taiyo huffed.

"Fine." she said curtly letting go of Sasori's arms. Sakura smiled in triupmth.

Out in the parking lot Ash was pacing back and forth infront of Sasori's red hot sports car that fitted four.

"Maybe Taiyo's having difficulty finding him." Deidara reassured her.

"No somethings happend." Ash said certain.

"Found Sasori. But we have a bit of extra baggage." Taiyo said Sakura glaring at the 'extra baggage term' she was Sasori's fiance, and a princess. No bratty commoner was gonna show her disrespect.

Deidara chuckled a bit and Ash faced them.

"Can we please go now?" she asked. Sakura gasped then Ash blinked.

"Oh, whats watermellon doing here?" she asked.

"Shut up you wretch!?" Sakura shouted annoyed.

"Wretch? Is that all you ca come up with? I've been called worse." she said walking onfront of her poking her forehead and pushing her back then flicking her fingers.

"Biiiiiiillboard." she said. Sakura gave an annoyed sound. Clinging to Sasori.

"Sasori-kun that girls being mean to me!" she said. Ash gave a look at Sakura. The pink haired girl noticed Ash's look of annoyance, hurt, and above all, jealousy.

'Sorry girly. But Sasori is MINE." she thought to herself.

"Oh we have a problem." Deidara said. Everyone looked.

"Sasori's car only fits four people." He said. Taiyo gave him a thumbs up look.

"Good job Deidara!" she thought.

"Deidara your a genius." Sasori thought.

Sakura huffed annoyed.

"We can take the private limo I came in." Sakura said. Ash gave Sasori a look that read 'get rid of her, please.' the redhead sighed.

"Forget it. I have something I need to take care of anyway." Ash told them.

"EH! Ash are you sure!?" Taiyo asked her.

"Aw come on Ash. Come with us." Deidara told her.

"I cant. I just remember something important I have to do." she told them before heading for the bus stop. Deidara and Taiyo frowned.

"Well! Lets go then!" Sakura said. Sasori growled annoyed the thought going through all three of their heads.

"This is gonna be one long ass trip to the mall."

"Damnit!" Ash shouted as she lit up an insense stick. Placing it at the shrine she was visting.

"Mom I need advice. Please give me strength." she said clasping her hands together.

Her mother had been from Amegakure. So when she died she had put in her will she wanted to be buried back in her home town at her family's shrine.

"I love Sasori more then my heart can bare." she said.

"But...I'm so scared. After losing Darcy and losing you and my brothers. I've been so frightened." she said clutching the locket in her hands.

She always felt better talking to her mom. Even if she was dead she felt as though she was listening.

She sighed before getting up. Reaching and wipping her face with her birth fathers hankercheif.

She had been the product of a love affair between her mother and her actual father. Not the man who had brutally beat her and her brothers senseless and killed her mother. She was thankful for that.

The initails VD in beautifuly stitched cursive stood out in gold strans against the deep burgandy red silk.

She sighed before heading out the shrine. Unknowing she was being watched by a few people.

She walked silently down the sidewalk, her heart aching and heavy. She felt like she was wearing lead shoes. She couldnt wait to get home and lay in bed.

Once in her house she headed for the kitchen grabbing an apple she finished it off with a chocolate yoohoo. Heading into her room she stripped herself down before changing into a pair of pajama shorts that went to her thighs. Little jolly roggers decorated them.

She then shrugged into a red tank top with three black claw marks on the front of it. She looked at the clock. Noticing it read 4:30 she flipped her tv on in her room. Pulling out her homework.

"Crap." she muttered biting her pencil eraser. It was a group assignment with Deidara Taiyo and Sasori. That was partly why they had agreed to go to the mall. She perked up when she heard a knock on her back kitchen door. Getting up she walked down the hall and saw Sasori holding up a 6 pack of Diet Mountain Dew and 7UP.

"What on earth?" she asked him opening the sliding back door.

"Where's your little leach?" she asked him crossing her arms. Blushing because of what she was wearing.

"Went dress shopping with Temari. I love my cousin even more now cause she got rid of that.....THING." Sasori said making Ash laugh about what he called the girl.

"She's annoying." she said walking back down the hallway. Sasori followed with the 6 pack's. Watching from the door as Ash got onto her bed again. Bending a bit so he ended up getting a glimpse of her spine.

God the girl had an amazing body. Wait! Why was he thinking this sorta thing about his best female friend!? He shook the thoughts from his mind as he sat next to her.

"I heard you visited your mom today." he said giving her a sad look. She rolled her eyes smacking him gently.

"Do not give me sympathy you know I hate that." she told him.

"Sorry. Have you heard from your dad?" he asked.

"He's currently in Rio. Says he misses me. He mentioned coming to visit after he gets done with this possable partnership with some of the nobles down there." she told him the notebook sitting in her lap.

Sasori nodded.

"So did you guys decide on a project idea?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"No. Sakura was totally getting in our way th whole time. I wish you had gone with us."

"Next time I'm telling her to fu-languge."

"Now where sounding like Hidan and Kakuzu." she told him laughing.

Sasori popped open a bottle of Diet Mountain Dew for the girl and himself.

"Cheers." he said slippering his drink.

"Cheers." Ash muttered sipping hers.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing, why?" she asked.

"Ash you've been like this since you me my family today." he stated.

"Like what?" she asked.

"All moody and moopy."

"Maybe because I dont like the idea of an arranged marrige." Ash told him all too serouisly.

"Ash dont tell me your jealous?" he asked. Ash blushed and turned away from him.

She muttered something unhearbale. Sasori sighed annoyed.

"Ash you've been my best friend since we met back how long ago was it...4 or 3 years right?" he asked her.

"Still. Dont you realize you can tell me anything?" he asked her. She still didnt answer him.

"Fine if your gonna ignore me then I'm leaving." he said annoyed as he started to get up.

"Sorry." she told him before he even got up.

"I've just got alot on my mind." she told him. He gave her a look.

"Why wont you take mine, Deidara, or Taiyo's offer to move in with one of us?"

"I dont like roommates." she told him.

"Were your friends Ash." he told her. "I know but..." she cut herself off. It was hard to explain to him. Sasori couldnt help but stare a little at the small scars on her arms and chest as well as her legs. Most of the scars were on her back and a giant one on her stomache. Ash wouldnt tell him were she got it.

Or any of them for a fact. All he knew was that her Uncle was the closest to a father figure she had and often called him her dad.

She knew a little about him. He didnt know much about her. He cupped her face in his hands.

"I wish you would talk to me more." he told her staring into her deep mixture of purple and lavander eyes. She tsked and looked away.

"You always do that!" she told him annoyed.

"Always know exactly what to say to get my blood boiling and to look at me as though your looking into my very soul." she griped.

Sasori laughed a little poking her cheek.

"Your so cute when you get flustered like that." he said. He called her cute! He mentally slapped himself. The girl was blushing now.

"Sasori." she said annoyed before grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it in the face.

"Your it!" she shouted running out the room.

"Hey! Thats cheating!" he shouted grabbing the other pillow on the girls bed and running after her. He smirked then clearing his voice took on a fake british accent.

"Ello govner ow you doin on this fine day?" he said. He couldnt already hear the little giggles. Smirking he yanked the door open and pulled the girl out the bathroom. Ash squeeled as they went topling down onto the floor. They both turned deep red at their position. Ash stradling him.

"Oh my what is this!?" Deidara shouted staring at the two. Taiyo laughed at the sight.

"Ashley and Sasori sittin in a tree." Deidara started.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Both the two standing sang before laughing.

"Both of you out of my house now!" she said annoyed pointing to the door.

"Or what?" Deidara asked. The girl smirked.

"Killer Deidara's here!" she shouted.

"You bitch!" Deidara shouted before he was roughly tackled by a large barking Great Dane. Taiyo laughed more then gigled as the dog licked her in the face.

"Good dog." Ash said.

"Bad dog." Deidara muttered.

"Movie night!" Taiyo called.

"IS that why you brought over drinks?" Ash asked Sasori who chuckled.

"Mind getting off me. I think my pants got tighter." he said joking. That perverted joke earning him a smack.


	4. Chapter 4

"I heard your soon to be hubby is hanging out with another girl?" Ino asked Sakura over the phone as she fixed her hair into many curls atop her head.

"Nothing I cant get taken care of. I'm sure it's just out of pity." Sakura said as she lounged on the day bed in her light pink night gown.

"Ow! Watch it with the pedicure!" Sakura yelled at her maid who was giving her a pedicure. The other one giving her a manicure.

"So how's your birthday party coming along?" Sakura asked the girl with a yawn. Ino giggled.

"Wonderfuly. Sai made me a painting of myself in an old victorian style outfit." she said smiling fluffing up her curls more as she placed a black choker with a blue gem around her neck.

"How wonderful. I wonder when my Saso-Kun will get me a gift." she said.

"Dont you have everything Sakura? Your kinda spoiled." Ino said as she slapped some lipstick onto her lips. Sakura scoffed.

"Puh-lease. I'm like the most awsome princess in the W-O-R-L-D." she said matter of factly like it was true. Ino rolled her blue eys.

"Suuuure it is."

"Why dont you come out here tomorrow Ino-chan. You'd love this little town. So cute!" she said smiling. Ino smiled as well.

"Sure Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 11." she said smiling.

"Bye bye Ino-chan." Sakura said as she turned the phone off of speaker.

"Shut up both of you!" Ash and Sasori shouted at Deidara and Taiyo. The two were constently talking about their position they had been in last night. Ash was redder then Sasori's hair and Sasori was redder then a tomato.

During homeroom everyone was in for a shock. Sasori looked annoyed at the text messsage he just received from Sakura. She wanted him to meet her for lunch.

"No way in hell!" Sasori shouted at lunch that afternoon.

"Sasori calm down." Ash tried to reassure him.

"Poor Sensie." Taiyo said as she watched the boy pace under their tree.

"She is ruining my life." he hissed.

"Sasoooooooooori!" The girl called as she ran across the courtyard with a blonde wearing a ponytail following behind her. Ash rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"A-Ash!" Sasori called. Deidara glared at the two girls. Sakura was annoying. The pink haired girl ignored Deidara and Taiyo. The blonde girls hair swishing in Taiyo's face making her scowl.

"Sasori this is Ino my best friend! Ino this is Sasori." she said latching onto his arm.

"My fiance!" She shouted several people hearing what they said. Deidara's eyes widened a bit shocked. Thank god Ash wasnt around.

"Well lets go." Sakura said smiling.

"No way." Sasori told her shrugging her off.

"What!? Why!?" she asked annoyed.

"Because I'm eating lunch with Deidara, Taiyo, and Ash when we find her."

"She's probably already at the meeting place." Deidara told him.

Sasori nodded turning to walk away. Sakura growled in annoyance and pulled him back.

"What?" he asked her giving an annoyed glare.

"Your grandmother wants to have lunch with us."

"I'm busy." he tried shaking her off again before Ino grabbed his other arm and pulled him away with Sakura.

"S-Sorry guys!" Sasori shouted as he was dragged off.

Taiyo gave a look. Deidara too.

"Ash is not to know about the rumor." Taiyo told Deidara. They both agreed on that. It would brake her heart.

"I dont get what she's trying to do!?" Ash shouted as she paced the roof Hidan sitting cross legged next to Kakuzu. They were sitting under the wooden gazebo that was made for students who often came up to the roof. And for the gardening club's meetings.

"Well tell the bitch off." Hidan told her.

"Tried that. She just got mad and stormed off."

Kakuzu humed slightly. They turned their heads when they heard the door open. Itachi walked up to them with his little blonde kitten Mikari behind him.

"H-Hi Ash-chan." Mikari stuttered the girl smiled.

"Hi Mikari."

"Awwww Mika-chaaaaan!" Hidan shouted going to glomp the blonde before Itachi's foot blocked his way. The blonde boy made a small eh sound as Hidan fell to the ground. Itachi took the boys hand in his and walked over to the gazebo and sat down at it.

Forcing the blonde into his lap.

"I heard about Sakura." Itachi told them.

"Neeeeeeighn! That name is forbiddden around me!" she told them.

"Yeah speacially since that bitch is goin around saying and and Sasori are--hmph!" Hidan stopped as his mouth was covered by Kakuzu's hand. "Dont tell her. She doesnt know." Kakuzu hissed.

"That there what?" Ash asked.

"That....That their going on dates together!" Hidan reassured her.

Ash rolled her eyes then sighed.

"I'm skipping."

"EH!? YOU!? SKIPPING!?" Hidan asked shocked as the girl left out the door and down the stairs.

"Got a problem with it?" she muttered as she walked down the steps. Stopping mid step.

'Why do I feel like their hiding something from me.' she thought to herself sighing.

Walking down into the lobby she froze. There against the wall was Sasori Sakura leaning up like she was gonna kiss him. No way in hell was she gonna let that happen. Besides Sasori looked really grossed out by the thought. Ash walked over and grabbed Sakura by her hair.

"I dont think he wants your disguisting lips on him." Ash told the girl.

"Hey Ash." Sasori said all too releived to see her. Sakura turned around smacking Ash's hand away from her.

"How dare you touch me!" she shouted. Ash rolled her eys. Taking out the handkercheif that had the anitials VD on it again she walked over to Sasori and wiped his cheek. "You got something on it Sasori." They both turned red. Sasori knew she was doing this just to make Sakura mad.

"T-Thanks." he said smiling. Sakura gasped at the handkercheif.

"Why do you have something that is the property of Vincent Delegros!?" she shouted. As raised an eyebrow.

"Are you that stupid." she told the girl.

"He's my dad." she responded. Ash quickly grabbed Sasori's hand and walked away with him. Ino stood in the corner shocked as she walked up next to Sakura and watched the two walk away.

"I knew she looked fimilar." Ino told the girl.

Sakura ignored the blonde. She was too busy glaring daggers into the back of Ashley Mitirishi's head. The girl would pay deeply.

Calling a number on the phone she checked with her aid.

"Do we have a press converence tomorrow at Amegakure Highschool for the Gifted?" she asked. The women on the other end responded with a yes.

Sakura smirked. this was going to be good. The girl might have heard the news via the student body. But just incase she hadnt. This would leave Sasori all hers!


End file.
